the bridge is falling down
by acciomerah
Summary: Di perjalanan pulang sekolah, aku melihatnya di atas pembatas jembatan. Tangannya terlentang lebar, seperti siap mengepak sayap tak kasat mata.


Di perjalanan pulang sekolah, aku melihatnya di atas pembatas jembatan. Tangannya terlentang lebar, seperti siap mengepak sayap tak kasat mata.

 **the bridge is falling down** (c) **acciomerah**

 **Warning** : AU, pendek, kalau klise mohon dimaklumi dan lain-lain.

* * *

...

Aku pulang begitu sore hari ini.

Di atasku, merah dan oranye membentuk perpaduan indah bak lukisan mahal, pun juga dengan ungu dan biru gelap yang mulai nampak makin ke belakang. Aku mengamatinya sambil berlalu, dalam hati mulai memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan ketika sampai di rumah nanti. Orang-orang di rumah—terutama Ibu pasti sudah siap mencincangku jadi bubur, ini pertama kalinya aku kembali begitu larut tanpa memberitahu mereka terlebih dulu.

Aku menghela napas panjang, ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat seakan menumpuk di pundakku.

Sambil berusaha untuk mempercepat langkah, mengabaikan angin dingin dan keringat yang mengumpul di dahi, aku terus bergerak maju. Melewati beberapa toko pinggir jalan di samping kiri dan kananku, beberapa ada yang sudah mau tutup seperti toko bunga dan kios-kios kecil di sekitarnya, sementara beberapa malah nampak tak akan tutup dalam waktu dekat, misalnya toko kopi yang beberapa saat lalu kulewati.

Menghentikan langkah sebentar, aku melihat ke arah jembatan cukup besar yang akan kulewati. Di atas pembatas jembatan yang terbuat dari logam itu aku menangkap bayangan seseorang. Tangannya terlentang lebar, seperti siap mengepak sayap tak kasat mata.

Tentu saja aku tahu kalau tak pernah ada yang namanya sayap tak kasat mata.

Dia hanya ingin bunuh diri.

"Hei!"

Aku lalu berlari ke arahnya, berteriak dan membuatnya berjengit sebentar dari tempatnya—sebuah tindakan yang bodoh, setelah kupikir. Sebab bisa saja dia terjatuh begitu mendengar teriakan lantangku. Jalanan di sekitar sini sepi, jaraknya sudah agak jauh dari toko-toko yang menjadi pusat keramaian.

Selain aku, tak ada yang akan menghentikannya.

Setelah sampai di dekatnya, aku menariknya paksa untuk turun, sama sekali tak peduli kalau dia menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Mataku menatap pupil mata cokelat kayu milik orang nekat yang ada di depanku. Gadis nekat berambut dan bermata cokelat kayu, kulitnya pucat, jari-jari tangannya kurus seperti ranting.

"Aku yakin kau seharusnya tahu kalau berdiri di atas pembatas jembatan itu berbahaya."

Aku melihatnya tersenyum, membuat kerutan di dahiku bertambah.

"Aku tahu."

Jawabnya singkat, tangan memilin ujung bawah rambutnya yang pendek. Matanya menatapku balik, senyumnya masih tak pudar. Dia tak terlihat bermasalah sedikit pun jika saja aku tak baru saja melihatnya nyaris bunuh diri.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di atas sana tadi?"

Entah pertanyaanku terdengar lucu atau bagaimana, dia malah tertawa begitu aku selesai berujar. Tawanya halus, tangannya merambat naik menutupi bibirnya yang berkedut-kedut menahan tawa yang lebih keras.

Aku menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Karena hanya dari atas sana sajalah, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas," Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaanku setelah meredakan tawanya, dia lalu menambahkan, "Kau mau melihatnya juga?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, sedikit ragu, lalu kupaksakan diriku untuk mengangguk kaku.

Gadis itu lalu kembali mengambil senyum simpul, tangannya menarik pergelangan tanganku, menuntunku pelan kembali mendekat ke arah pembatas jembatan. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri ujung gelap di bawah sana, menunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang dikenalnya.

"Lihat, dari sini, aku bisa melihat jelas bentuk **tubuh** ku."

"Hei, mau melihatnya lebih **dekat**?"

Dalam sekejap, tubuhku terdorong begitu saja melewati pembatas.

Entah jembatannya yang menjauh, atau tubuhku yang terjatuh.

Aku semakin mendekat ke arah titik yang ditunjukkan gadis itu, ke arah tubuh remuk yang sudah membusuk, dipenuhi belatung.

Ah, aku ingat.

Seminggu yang lalu, ada gadis dari sekolahku yang dikabarkan meninggal. Terjatuh dari jembatan tua.

Namanya Sakine Meiko, gadis yang bunuh diri karena patah hati.

Ada yang bilang dia menyukaiku.

...

...

Finish


End file.
